<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Bacon and Cold Blood by Haldra_Sarah16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422122">Hot Bacon and Cold Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldra_Sarah16/pseuds/Haldra_Sarah16'>Haldra_Sarah16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination, Blood Play, M/M, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldra_Sarah16/pseuds/Haldra_Sarah16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri wakes up after a long night of parkour in Jaga, but who's cooking breakfast??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crow/Yuri</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Bacon and Cold Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all I got a lil story I hope you like I wrote it after the final Campaign 2 session and just could NOT resist sharing anymore xDD<br/>CRURI 4EVERRR!!! xDDD:*:*:*;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri was sitting on a windowsill, sipping hot coco and gazing out as the sun was begining to go down. He loved this time of day because the red in the sky made him think about his grandmother's attempt to summon a god and about how fleeting life is. Then all the sudden the smell of bacon snapped him out of his deep thoughts. He threw his mug and swore cuz it was definitely that bitch Reese who was trying to impress him with breakfast again. Yuri flipped back his hair and groaned. He thought, This stupid guy won't leave me alone!</p>
<p>Even though he was brooding and clenching his square jaw in anger he still put on his jacket and a little makeup to go downstairs for breakfast. But then when he got to the kitchen he was stunned! It wasn't Reese... It was Crow Stillman!</p>
<p>WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!!!!!1 - he asked in total shock and wiped a lock of thick black hair from his eyes. Crow stood there with a frying pan in his hand with a surprised look at Yuri's outburst.</p>
<p>Umm... I'm making you eggs - he said and his face turned bright red like a pepperoni. Then a second later the two studs both noticed the smoky smell of burning bacon. Crow's deep brown eye turned to the burner and he tried to turn it off, but then he accidentally turned it up even higher and the whole stove burst into flames!! Wow, Yuri calmly thought looking at his partner panicing and tying to put out the fire. How is this klutzy dork even in my group? But before he could make fun of him or laught or anything Yuri heard a loud crash and a mysterious figure landed really close to him... It was Toshiro! The infamous Koronighshi assasin!!!</p>
<p>It's over for you, Mackenzie! - said the eastern agent with an evil smile and then he fired at the blue-scaled legend. No - Yuri thought to himself. It can't end this way. There are still pockets I have to pick. I have so much left to do... I have to... I have to tell Crow that I love him... Yes, it was when he was spitting up blood on the floor and flexing his sweaty biceps and abs in pain that the cobalt-skinned quarterbreed realized he loved Crow... even if he was terrible at making breakfast. But there wasnt anymore time to tell him how he felt... He couldn't move or talk the pain was so bad... And then - darkness... But then with the lost of his strenght he saw Crow kneel down next to him and slit his wrist with a steak knife.</p>
<p>Wjat... are you... doing... - Yuri asked in horrible pain.</p>
<p>Shut up and drink, you lizardhead. I'm saving your ass. Im a half-demon half-angel and my blood holds the power of eternal life. I already killed Toshiro with a single strike of my other demon power that I always use to crush evil scum (and children).</p>
<p>You crazy son of a bitch, Stillman... - he said half conscience as he tasted the metallic taste of blood and looked deeply into Crow's almond eye... Crow, listen... I love you, you... (cough) you damn fool... then Yuri passed out and a sweaty lock of jetblack hair fell across his face.</p>
<p>I know, Crow said and smiled with a tear in his eye... And because he felt the same way he put his lips on Yuri's and kissed him warmly and softly, the tear falling on his cheek... Then he smiled, breathed deeply and slowly and whispered in Yuri's ear<br/>And now we'll always be together... &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>